vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rohan Kishibe
|-|Rohan Kishibe= |-|Heaven's Door= Summary Rohan Kishibe is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable and reappears in a variety of spinoffs to the main JoJo story, including the series Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe; Rohan at the Louvre, and Kishibe Rohan Meets Gucci. Rohan is a successful professional mangaka for Shonen Jump and he is often roped into paranormal events while conducting research for his latest manga. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C.' Unknown' with Heaven's Door Name: Rohan Kishibe Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User, Mangaka Age: 20 in Part IV. 27 in Mutsukabezaka. 32 or 33 in Part VI. Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Superhuman Durability, His Stand, Heaven's Door, has the ability to turn people (Living or dead), animals, and even mythological creatures (Such as Youkai's) into a living books; with all of the information about them, including their thoughts and memories, written on its pages as well as their knowledge and experience (Which is seemingly include events of the future given the groundhog day effect Kira put on his wife's son), he can remove pages or write new information that can control or alter the person completely such as making them not attack him, controlling them mentally, and so forth, even at times violate the laws of cause and effect to an extent; sent Josuke Higashikata flying away randomly because he wrote that it would happen without any other external factors being involved otherwise. He can also write and erase commands on himself and make himself able to fly (Or at least float for long periods of time). Attack Potency: Street level (Is a Stand User).' Unknown' with Heaven's Door (Heaven's Door's ability bypasses conventional durability) Speed: Superhuman movement.' Massively Hypersonic' to Relativistic+ (Ranked B''' in Speed) with likely '''Massively FTL reactions with Heaven's Door (Held up a Heaven's Door-infused book mid-way before Crazy Diamond could punch him.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ.' Unknown '''with Heaven's Door 'Durability: At least Large Building level''' (Able to barely survive Killer Queen's bomb implanted in his eye. Survived a barrage of punches from Crazy Diamond). Small Building level to Large Building level (Ranked B''' in Durability), likely at least '''Large Building level with Heaven's Door Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Made In Heaven's time/speed acceleration mandated manga deadlines.) Range: Around 2-3 meters (Possibly higher as it has a stand range rank of B'''), Heaven's Door affects anyone who can see it. '''Standard Equipment: Pen and Paper Intelligence: Accomplished writer and artist. Has experience fighting many different stand users and using the powers of his stand effectively. Managed to plot a counter against Josuke in .200 seconds. Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Heaven's Door is reflected back onto Rohan. Heaven's Door relies on contact and is thus rendered useless if he can't reach his opponents or if they are extremely far away. Rohan is incapable of reading his own memories, nor can he perceive memories shared with a target. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heaven's Door: '''Heaven's Door is a small, white-and-gold humanoid Stand with a hat consisting of mostly outlines. Sometimes, Heaven's Door's body is entirely composed of outlines. Heaven's Door acts when Rohan's target sees it or an image of it drawn by him, which he can make in mid-air, with a pen or with his finger. It can also affect multiple targets with its ability. ** '''Book Transmutation: '''Heaven's Door's basic ability is to incapacitate and turn people into books with pages revealing detailed and absolutely true facts on everything the person knows, from memories to their body measurements, secrets, and their abilities. Heaven's Door is also effective on animals, ghosts, and the undead, but dying targets seem to gradually lose their pages. ***'Memory Removal:' Removing pages causes his target to lose any memories detailed there, along with a proportionate quantity of body mass. ***'Write-In Command:' Rohan writes into the pages of people to create artificial memories, or make highly effective commands. Rohan's target will always obey the commands written, whether them being against their will or humanly impossible. Rohan can write commands for himself despite not being able to read them. '''Note:' Despite popular belief, Rohan is not the author's avatar in the series by Word of God, despite the similarities between the two. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hax Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier